


Kind of boy who's gonna make you wonder

by amoremnant



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a lot of flirting, hes fine though he just needs cuddles, not a sickfic but theres a short part when Soobin feels exhausted af, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremnant/pseuds/amoremnant
Summary: “A barista? Really?”Soobin pouted, seeing that rather than sharing his enthusiasm with him, Yeonjun just looked amused, and also quite sceptical.“It’s just for three months. You know I’ve been looking for new hobbies.”Alternatively, a coffee shop au that is not an au cause it's set in canon universe. no one asked for it but here it is anyway
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Kind of boy who's gonna make you wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an attempt of merging a cute trope, coffee shops, and canon universe, just because I personally like reading those more than aus. I'm aware of how naive the idea is, and that Soobin being a barista and an idol at the same time would not be possible, but still I tried to make it be as realistic as I could. Have fun reading and don't forget to stream <3

“I have tried everything.”

“You haven’t _tried_ anything.”

“But I wanted to.” 

Taehyun took a sip of his soda and glanced at the two boys bickering before quickly looking back down at the screen of his phone.

Soobin, with his pouty lips, and Yeonjun not falling for it, teasing him instead. 

The practice room was especially loud today, even after the practice had ended. The five finished learning some new steps just about ten minutes ago, but too tired to leave, they just sat down on the floor and started chatting, like they sometimes do. Soobin thought it was a great time to bring up the topic he’s been thinking about lately. He knew no one would take him seriously- no one, aside from his one and only, eternal saviour and best friend, Kai. 

“So I thought, why not? If I’m about to do something like this, I should do it before I become the fixed #1 of monthly idol brand ranks.” 

Beomgyu laughed at the big ambition in Soobin’s voice. “Aren’t you, like, the introvert of the group? And now you want to snatch the first place? I thought you’d hate so much attention on yourself.” 

“For the record, Gyu,” Taehyun commented nonchalantly, ”that’s not what being introverted means.” 

“For the record I didn’t ask.” 

“That’s kind of impossible, though.” Yeonjun, the voice of reason. Usually it was Soobin, but the roles reversed today, and the eldest found it difficult to grasp.

“It’s not impossible. I even dare to say hyung will do a good job,” said Kai, siding with the leader, just as he had expected. He put his arm around Soobin and the two exchanged a smile. 

Yeonjun shook his head. “A barista? Really?”

Soobin pouted, seeing that rather than sharing his enthusiasm with him, Yeonjun just looked amused, and also quite sceptical. 

“It’s just for three months. You know I’ve been looking for new hobbies.”

  
  


Three months of part-timing in a café in the outskirts of Seoul. To put it short, Soobin’s cousin is starting a new business. She needed someone to work there but didn’t want to hire a random person she didn’t know or couldn’t rely on. Soobin, being her good friend, and also someone who has a long way to go on his journey to learn to say _no_ , said he would do it, if the conditions of his current job of being _a singer_ let him. As time flew, and he was preparing himself to tell her that he can’t really take the offer, the idea was slowly but surely overtaking his brain. Parts of him were sane and knew that Yeonjun is right, and it _is kind of impossible_ , but isn’t that the fun part? 

“Having two jobs isn’t quite what I would consider a hobby.” 

“Hyung, listen.” Soobin was determined to persuade everyone in the room into thinking that it’s actually the most amazing idea. “I have it all planned out. Currently there’s no comeback incoming, right? Those three months are my only chance. I’ll be working on Saturdays, from 4pm to 8pm, and on Sundays 10am to 8pm.” 

“That’s hell of a lot on Sundays,” Beomgyu pointed out. 

“I’ll be just standing by a machine and pressing buttons.” 

“And you’ll also be on show for hundreds of fans the entire day,” Kai noted. He still had his arm around Soobin, and he was still with him on the idea, but even he saw the factors that could, and most likely _would_ still have the power to change Soobin’s mind, for his own good. 

“Actually,” Soobin countered, “my cousin said that the room I’ll be in is not available for customers to come in.”

“So you’ll be stuck somewhere in a kitchen?” Beomgyu looked confused. “Why did she even want you there? I thought it was to lure in our fans.” 

“No, she wouldn’t want to use me like that.” 

Soobin kept the fact that sometimes he’d have to work as a waiter too to himself. 

“I told you, she needed someone she could rely on. And I want to do it. So it’s a win-win situation.”

“Do you even have any knowledge on different types of coffee?”

Soobin furrowed his brows when he looked at Beomgyu. “Of course, I studied already. It’s okay, you can put a little more faith in me, Gyu, I won’t be offended.” 

Beomgyu stuck out his tongue at him. 

“Then,” Kai asked curiously, “does Bang PD-nim know yet?” He glanced at Taehyun, who was still on his phone, minding his own business, but he could do that while paying attention to what’s happening around him. Soobin and Yeonjun both wanted him to put his two cents in, each thinking he would side with the respective one. 

“Settled then,” is what he finally said and put his phone on the floor next to him. “If he allows you to do it, then you should go for it. If he doesn’t, well, you can put your newfound knowledge to good use and make at least some good coffee for me.” 

He ended his speech with a tender looking smile that wasn’t really tender, rather sarcastic through and through. 

It’s okay, Taehyun doesn’t like coffee, so that option is out of question.

Huening gave Soobin a friendly pat on his back. “I don’t think he will agree, hyung, but we can at least try.” 

Well, at least he’s honest. 

\---

He said no.

On the first try to be more specific. Also on the second one. Then Soobin wanted to give up because he likes being professional, not act like a child but then he remembered what his members always tell him- that if you want something, you should work for it despite the embarrassment it might come with. And although begging their boss and working towards something seem like two different things, at the end of the day, Bang PD asked for Soobin’s cousin’s phone number, which should be a good thing, right? 

But all he was left with was an unanswered question and last bits of hope as he left Bang PD’s office.

If there was one certain thing he could be happy about achieving, it’s the fact that his members were now rooting for him, like they were fighting together against one enemy that is their company’s CEO. 

  
  


It took three days of utter silence and anticipation until Yeonjun called Soobin into his room at ten in the evening to ‘give him important information concerning his potential part time job’. He didn’t say why it had to be shared in _his_ room instead of _literally anywhere else_ or why he even had any kind of information about it in the first place, but nonetheless Soobin hurriedly took a shower and walked in front of Yeonjun’s door trying to look calm but failing miserably. He knocked on the door like his life depended on it and walked in when he heard Yeonjun’s voice invite him in. 

Yeonjun was sitting on his bed, back resting against the wall and his phone in his hands. He put it down when he saw that it was Soobin who entered his room- not that he would be expecting anyone else at that hour. 

Soobin sat next to Yeonjun and confusedly furrowed his brows. “You could’ve just texted me.” 

“No evidence allowed,” the older responded and moved to make more place for Soobin. 

“Okay, so,” he started, keeping intense eye contact with Soobin. “Tomorrow after work we’ll go to the café. Either the two of us or you can invite the others as well. And we’ll just.. have a cup of coffee.” 

Soobin frowned even more. “..I’m not gonna lie, hyung, i thought you had something more groundbreaking.”

“I’m not finished,” Yeonjun interrupted him. “That is what I was supposed to tell you, now I’ll reveal to you something that I should to keep to myself.” A specific smile formed on his lips that made Soobin impatient to hear what he had to say. 

“I’m supposed to monitor the area, the surroundings, people, all that. Our boss entrusted me with the task of deciding whether it’s doable or not- you being a part timer there.” 

“Why you?” Soobin asked, scratching his chin. 

Yeonjun puffed out his chest and his smile disappeared. “Because I’m the oldest. And I’m also responsible.” 

“No, I mean, why wouldn’t he send our manager? Or anyone of our staff.” 

“Because if people saw us walking around with BigHit’s employees, they would assume we’re on an official schedule. But PD-nim doesn’t want to be affiliated with the coffee shop.” 

Soobin nodded with open mouth. Yeonjun’s words made sense, but there were still some bits and pieces that could use more explaining. 

He looked at Yeonjun and smirked. “Well, you messed up already. If you were supposed to be responsible, why did you tell me everything? Even the things I wasn’t supposed to know.” 

Yeonjun kept quiet for a while. He looked like he didn’t know the answer to that himself. “I’m on your side. Besides, I don’t like keeping anything from you or the other members.” 

Soobin thought about whether it had to do with personal relationships or if it was a formality regarding the TXT team. 

“On my side?” he asked. He smiled again, to show that he’s not trying to be hostile. “Just a few days ago you were making fun of me for it.” 

Yeonjun’s eyes widened a bit. He took Soobin’s hand and started running his thumb over his knuckles. 

He looked at Soobin, but the younger’s gaze kept following the movements of Yeonjun’s fingers. 

“I wasn’t making fun of you.. I mean, if it sounded like that, I didn’t mean it.. I apologize.” 

Soobin friendly punched him in his arm with his free hand. “Don’t be so serious about it.” 

They both laughed awkwardly. 

“Okay. Well, I mean it still, I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. I want what’s the best for you, and us, the team. Which is,” he narrowed his back and cleared his throat, “what I’ll determine after our visit to the place.” 

He tried so hard to look dependable and mature, that it made Soobin laugh. He knew, though, that Yeonjun wasn’t taking it as seriously as he probably should, after all he just invited Soobin into his room late at night to tell him of their boss’ elaborate plan. 

It was exactly what Soobin needed. A rational colleague whose ideas might go against his own, but a trustworthy friend willing to be carefree if Soobin asked nicely. 

And he did, with his hand in Yeonjun’s, and his puppy eyes that prettily reflected the lights of the lamp on Yeonjun’s coffee table. He didn’t even need to say anything, but he knew that his dearest hyung was probably more inclined to be on his side. 

He couldn’t wait to put his apron on and start the new experience. 

\---

It was pretty much certain what Yeonjun would report to their boss. He always found it very hard to resist his cute tall dimpled best friend. Yet, he told himself to give his all into being responsible and not to bring his own subjective bias into the matter. 

When they walked into the café, the five were greeted with a pleasant smell of coffee and fresh pastry. The place seemed to be empty, aside from an elderly couple sitting by the only floor to ceiling window next to the entrance. 

Soobin’s cousin waved to the boys as soon as she noticed them. The kind and excited smile on her lips created a friendly atmosphere, which Soobin assumed to be a big plus in Yeonjun’s list of pros and cons he was probably making in his head.

“Exactly on time,” she noted.

She was pretty. Tall- a bit shorter than Taehyun, but tall nonetheless. Her long dark hair laid casually on her shoulders, and the clothes she wore- black trousers, a white shirt with a bow tie and a black apron over it to complete the waiter’s attire gave her a visage of professionalism. She must have been in her late twenties, or so the boys assumed, but none of them dared to ask Soobin for confirmation. 

After introducing herself to the four curious boys she took them to a table in the back corner, separated enough from the rest to give the five pop idols enough privacy, but it was still a part of the main room- they could still feel like they’re at a regular coffee shop, not somewhere in an empty room completely separated from the cacophony of the noises. 

As they learned, she had opened the place only a few days ago and couldn’t give it enough promo for customers to storm in just yet. It was pretty unknown, considering its location; it would most likely change very soon if the info spread out that Choi Soobin worked there as a part timer.

  
  


“Americano for me, please,” Yeonjun ordered and comfortably leaned back into a striped vintage-looking armchair he claimed before anyone else could. The others took a bit longer to decide, ultimately Hueningkai ended up with hot chocolate and Taehyun with caramel macchiato, to which Beomgyu just said ‘same for me’. Soobin scratched behind his ear and awkwardly smiled; knowing why he’s there today in the first place- that he’s going to be on his feet learning about staff-only parts of the coffee shop, he ended up ordering just mineral water. 

“I’ll be right back,” the waitress smiled one last time before turning around and walking away.

“She works here, besides owning the place.” Soobin explained what he had been told so far. “There’s going to be another part-timer working here later, I don’t know them though.” 

“It won’t be busy then, with three people.” 

He returned the eye contact that Taehyun initiated. “Yes, while I’m here during the weekends. _If even_.” He quickly glanced at Yeonjun, who was listening carefully while managing to look utterly relaxed and carefree. 

“Then we’ll come here every weekend to make sure you actually stay busy,” joked Kai, but there was some truth to his statement. Truthfully, the leader _has_ imagined himself on those rainy afternoons, when everything is a bit calmer and he can spend a few minutes of his shift surrounded by his friends. He hasn’t told it to anyone, but such potential visits were one of the reasons why he didn’t hate the idea of working here at the beginning and eventually even grew to like it. 

“I’ll make sure this table is always reserved for you,” Soobin responded. 

There was a small speaker not far from their table, above the bar with decorations and a cash register. It played calm music in low volume; Soobin listened to it as he watched Yeonjun’s cup getting emptier and emptier. 

Yeonjun noticed Soobin throwing glances at him, and he knew why. The leader was getting impatient, he wanted to look around, see what the place had to offer and if it was a good place for him to spend his weekends at. He had to wait for the oldest, though, as their boss requested. 

Yeonjun hoped Soobin’s cousin wouldn’t mind him sniffing the area around with the two of them, though even if she did, Soobin would have to explain why it was necessary. 

He didn’t even finish his coffee and put his ⅓ full cup back on the table. “Shall we go?” he asked with raised eyebrows and eyes glued at Soobin’s. None of the members except for the two of them knew what he was referring to, but he didn’t stop to explain- just stood up, and Soobin nodded and stood up as well. 

“Yes,” the younger responded. He looked at the others and smiled warmly. “Please, enjoy your coffee without us, we’ll be right back.” 

The maknaes looked confused as they exchanged glances, but they didn’t ask. 

  
  


“Can we come in?” Soobin asked after knocking and slightly opening the door into the kitchen. He saw his cousin turn around, she nodded and invited him in. She didn’t question anything after seeing Yeonjun curiously standing behind Soobin, which made things hell of a lot easier. In fact, she even waited until he walked into the room before she started speaking. 

“Here’s the fridge, the oven, everything needed for baking our own pastry. There’s also a book of all the recipes,” she grabbed a small notebook with a floral pattern on its cover and passed it to Soobin; he learned that all of the recipes are handwritten. “But you don’t have to worry about that. We’ll have another person preparing the dough, you’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t turn into ashes in the oven.” She giggled at her own joke and Soobin politely smiled. 

“Here’s also a list of all the coffees that we offer, and how they should look.” She pointed at a framed picture with her own drawings. There was another small notebook on the counter below it. “And this is the recipe book for the coffees- if I can call it that.”

She must have put a lot of effort into it, they thought. Truthfully, the kitchen itself looked like it must have had a lot of effort put in. It didn’t look like a place where broke students would work their asses off for a few cents- rather, it looked cozy with its warm colours, home-made decorations and even some houseplants. 

It looked like a place Soobin would love to work at. 

The tour of the place lasted the next few minutes with occasional breaks when the waitress had to check for new customers. Yeonjun didn’t let the opportunity go when they were left alone once to tease his younger friend. “So that’s why you wanted to work here so bad. To steal the leftover bread once it’s time to close for the day.” 

Soobin chuckled at the bizarreness of the idea. “Of course, hyung. I’ll actually steal all of it, not only the leftovers.” Soobin’s remark induced a heartfelt laughter from the friend standing opposite him. 

“I knew it.” 

  
  


After carving every detail of the place into their memory, the two rejoined their friends around the table they left them at. Their drinks were already finished, safe for Taehyun, who had still a bit of his coffee left. 

“Sorry, did you wait long?” Soobin asked, sympathy oozing from his voice. He sat down into his armchair, so did Yeonjun, who also picked up his cup of already cold americano and took a sip. 

“No, we’re not in a hurry,” said Taehyun and shook his head. Kai joined in and switched gazes between Yeonjun and Soobin as he spoke. “We talked about work, and other things.” He stopped for a moment. “Like how you’d fit in here.”

Soobin unsuccessfully tried to hide his blushing face. “Ah, no, I don’t want to give myself false hopes.” 

“Come on, it’s so pretty here. I even took some pictures and sent them to Bang Si-hyuk-nim. I’m sure it’ll convince him.” 

_You did what._

Soobin locked eyes with Yeonjun, searching for a hint of what’s going on in his head from his expression. But he was poker faced and didn’t say anything. He was probably thinking what Soobin was thinking as well, though- that it would probably have been better if he didn’t see anything and had to rely on Yeonjun’s opinion. 

Nevertheless, Soobin was thankful for Kai’s attempt at helping him. “Oh, really?” he said and laughed awkwardly. “Thank you.” 

The youngest smiled brightly, not suspecting anything from Soobin’s forced reaction. 

\---

Another set of silent days. The weekend passed just like that, so did Monday and Tuesday. On Wednesday Yeonjun started acting weird, but Soobin didn’t pay much attention to it. If he had anything worth sharing, he would. 

Friday was the day he finally opened his mouth. 

“Soobin, I have more information,” he whispered as he dragged the younger into their empty practice room. Soobin sat down and waited as Yeonjun turned on the sound system; he played Run Away and turned the volume down enough for it to be considered background music. He then slowly approached Soobin and sat down in front of him. 

“Once again, I shouldn’t be telling you this,” he started. “Well, actually, I should ask if you even want to know.” That sentence alone doubled all of Soobin’s worries. Nothing about it sounded like Yeonjun had good news.

Soobin ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. “Hyung, you could have asked that before you took me here.” Yeonjun wasn’t responding, so he continued. “But of course I want to know.” 

Yeonjun seemed a bit regretful in his eyes, but the expression quickly faded when he started talking.

“So I told our boss what I thought about the café. I was honest, of course. I said I liked it and that there should be no problem with you working there.” 

Soobin’s eyes widened a bit in pleasant surprise, though somewhere deep down he knew that Yeonjun was on his side and that that’s exactly what he would say. 

“But he didn’t give me a definite answer, obviously.” 

Soobin nodded.

“But the past week I’ve been annoying him every day asking for updates and yesterday he told me he was finishing with the preparations- meaning he’s contacted the media, asked them not to make a fuss about it and so on, you know. It’s still not a hundred percent set in stone but it looks like you might-” 

He didn’t even manage to finish the sentence before he felt the pressure of Soobin’s body on himself in a big embrace. 

“Thank you, hyung!” Yeonjun couldn’t see, but from the tone of his voice, he could tell that the younger had a huge smile plastered on his face. “Thank you so much!” 

Yeonjun had to support the two of them with one hand firmly against the floor. He put his other arm around Soobin’s waist. “I barely did anything, no need to thank me.” 

“You did more than enough,” Soobin opposed. He let go of Yeonjun and moved himself a few inches back. Yeonjun watched his ecstatic mood with a drop of regret creeping back on him. 

“But as I said, nothing’s a hundred percent. Take it with a grain of salt.. I don’t want you to end up disappointed.” 

Soobin’s wide smile dropped to a faint, gentle one. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll keep my hopes reasonable, but..” his eyes lit up. “First coffee’s on me.” 

  
  


Fortunately for Soobin, and Yeonjun- with his first order free, things went as planned. The leader, excited as ever, was called into his boss’ office and told that everything’s been dealt with, and that he could start next week. That meant that he had to wait four more days until his first day as a part-timer in his cousin’s coffee shop, and though it seemed like way too long to him, it gave Yeonjun enough time to buy him a celebratory present. A white mug with a drawing of a welsh corgi. 

“You remind me of one, so I bought it when I saw it,” he said, excessively blinking in an obvious lie. Soobin knew. He knew that Yeonjun hadn’t bought it because he randomly saw it- he knew that if he scrolled not that far up through Yeonjun’s internet history, he would find _cute mug corgi_ , or something of the sort. But he just sighed, repaid the gift with showing his adorable dimples that Yeonjun loved seeing that much, and continued in the act of not suspecting anything. 

“I’ve heard that already,” he responded. “And that corgis are one of your favourite animals. Should I make a connection?” 

The oldest didn’t say anything. He grinned and winked, and Soobin didn’t know whether he should be annoyed or flattered. 

  
  


It was windy on the day of his barista debut. Nervous, but also eager to start, he locked himself in the bathroom and fixed his hair for the third time since he had arrived. It was 15:50, meaning he had the last ten minutes before his first shift started. Not that there weren’t already customers waiting to order- the place had been open since morning, but a sudden fear overtook him and he found himself grasping to every free second he had, reluctant to start sooner. 

When he entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, he took out his phone to look at the time. _15:57._ He noticed a notification from the group chat he had with the other members.

_Soobin hyung fighting!_

_You’ll do great, we’re cheering for you_

_Good luck on your first day! ♥_

and more, spamming the chat in hopes of their dearest leader noticing it.

He did, but didn’t respond- instead, he locked his phone, put it back into his pocket and took a deep breath. 

_You’ll do great. Everyone is cheering for you._

The first few minutes he was busy with the oven, and whatever it was inside. He didn’t know its name, but it looked like some kind of sweet bread, and it smelled amazing. 

He took a few orders and attempted his first professional coffee-making, and it ended up looking fairly decent. Satisfied with himself, he placed the cups on a tray and added two cookies to go with the two lattes. 

The job worked like this: his cousin would enter the kitchen, tell him the order he should prepare (and leave a little note in case he forgets in the process; her pretty handwriting made it very easy); he would either prepare it alone or with the help of another part-timer- the one he hadn’t known until today, and he learned it was a girl about his age, but they didn’t talk much, as they were both either busy or he was in the kitchen alone. 

Ironically for a performer, it lowered a lot of his worries of being watched while preparing and decorating the drinks. 

Like the moment he was told his next order. _Caramel macchiato twice, hot chocolate, americano._ It seemed too familiar, and Soobin smiled to himself when he realized. He put extra care into making it look and taste perfect. 

Before he was done, he took a look at the boxes with the cookies, each packed separately. There were apple-flavoured cookies in green packets, chocolate-flavoured brown ones and strawberry-flavoured packed in soft pink. He picked three random cookies, but added a strawberry one next to the cup of bitter liquid as a final thank you. 

“We don’t add cookies to americano,” said his cousin when she took the tray. Soobin just smiled. “I know,” he responded, without further elaborating.

Since she knew who she was taking the order to, she didn’t protest, just nodded and returned the smile. 

  
  


Yeonjun’s face reddened up a bit when he noticed the unexpected gift. Desperately trying not to let the others notice, he turned around and started rummaging through his bag until he no longer felt the burning sensation all over his cheeks. He ended up taking out his laptop and he put it on the small table the four shared. Taehyun almost chuckled- he seems to have noticed how giggly and flustered the oldest looked. _How long did it take you to find a huge ass laptop in your bag?_ \- is something he wanted to teasingly ask, but he decided to let it go and keep himself amused just by watching how Yeonjun behaved. He looked like his thoughts were somewhere completely elsewhere. 

  
  


The four Soobin’s co-members, best friends and his moral support, unfortunately had to leave. Yeonjun was working on music, Taehyun and Kai had to study and Beomgyu, who should be doing the same, decided to open vlive instead. By the time Soobin came back from work, they were already done- safe for Yeonjun, who was still working in his room. 

He felt his phone vibrate for a second. _Soobin hyung came back_ \- Taehyun’s message; Yeonjun knew he had chosen a reliable person to notify him, because the other two would sure as hell just forget. 

He opened his bedside table- which he usually kept empty- and took out a bottle. Hurriedly, he saved all of his progress on his laptop, slid into his slippers and left, hoping to find the others in the living room. 

He was right about the first choice of his direction. He found Taehyun and Kai on the ground, playing some kind of card game, Beomgyu watching them and Soobin was behind them, spread out on the sofa with his eyes closed and his chest slowly rising and falling. 

“Welcome back! You look tired. Do I prepare you dinner?” Yeonjun’s loud cheerful voice forced Soobin’s eyes open. He glanced at him trying to process everything, from the tone in his voice through his question to the _something_ he was hiding behind his back. 

He sat up and softly exhaled. “Yeah I _am_ tired. And no, I’ve eaten already, but thank you.” He shot a weak smile at the older. 

“Oh, well then, drink up.” He came closer and passed Soobin the glass bottle. The maknaes turned their necks curiously to watch what was going on. 

Soobin looked up at Yeonjun with half-lidded, unimpressed eyes. “Hyung, that’s kid’s champagne.” He was actually amused on the inside, he just refused to show it. 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun said, “you have work tomorrow. I can't get you drunk.” 

Soobin smirked as he took the bottle. He moved to make place for Yeonjun and the older joined him on the sofa. 

“Anyone?” the leader asked, pointing the bottle towards the three boys sitting in front of him. 

“I’ll have,” Beomgyu raised his hand and came closer to take the champagne from Soobin’s hands. “We don’t have glasses,” he pointed out, but Yeonjun shook his head.

“Just drink from the bottle.” 

“It tastes like cheap soda,” he said after two gulps of the yellowish beverage. He passed the bottle back to Soobin, who drank up right after without responding.

“That’s what it is,” Yeonjun said. He took the bottle from Soobin, but before drinking, he raised it while keeping eye contact with the tall boy beside him. 

“To Soobin. Congrats for making the dorms 185cm emptier for a couple of hours every weekend.” 

Soobin cooed unashamedly, tilting his head while maintaining the eye contact Yeonjun initiated. “Aww, what a heartfelt confession. You already miss me so much?” 

“Oh my god,” Taehyun interrupted, “please keep the flirting to when you’re alone.” His slightly annoyed but still polite tone made Kai laugh out loud. Soobin blushed, suddenly _very aware_ of his surroundings and not at all unashamed anymore. He stood up quickly and turned away to hide his red burning cheeks. “I’m exhausted, I’ll go take a shower.” 

“I’ll go too,” Yeonjun stood up as well. “Still have some work to finish.” Soobin nodded and left the room, intentionally walking faster and not waiting for him. 

He caught up and put his arm around Soobin’s shoulder. 

“You weren’t this happy for me even when we found out I’d be MC-ing,” Soobin said, head hanging low and eyes glued to the ground. 

“I _was_ happy for you, but this is different. It’s something _you yourself_ fought to get.” _The two of us actually,_ Soobin thought.

“In any case, I wanted to thank you. For the gift that I received with my coffee earlier.” 

To mess with him, Soobin decided to play dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? So that cookie appeared out of nowhere?” He smiled. He continued without even letting him respond. “Anyway, you still owe me an order.” 

Soobin looked at him in disbelief. “I paid for what you ordered today!”

“Yes, you paid for everyone’s order. That’s different.” 

They arrived at the door of Soobin and Beomgyu’s shared room. 

“Okay, whatever. But you’ll have to come alone. I’m not paying for _your coffee exclusively_ when the others are there with you.”

Yeonjun’s face lit up in a smile- the one he has when he gets what he wants, and he finger-gunned him. “Expect me there tomorrow.” 

Soobin good-naturedly rolled his eyes and smiled back. “Good night, hyung.” 

Even after he closed the door, Yeonjun couldn't stop smiling to himself.

\---

If he thought Saturday was busy, he had no idea what Sunday had in store.

Well, he did. He responsibly set an alarm to wake him up at eight, to which Beomgyu cursed him under his breath, but Soobin knew he was just his grumpy and still asleep morning self, so he just laughed it off and let him sleep more. He silently opened his wardrobe to put on a fluffy cardigan- that day the sun was shining enough to give him a good mood, but the wind almost as if flowing through the walls made the bedroom chilly. If only Soobin had a cup of hot tea, that would make the morning perfect, but he limited his movements in the bedroom as much as possible not to wake Gyu up again. 

Normally, he would be getting ready for his new job already, but he got a call the day before- his cousin informing him that this Sunday, since the place isn’t as busy yet, he doesn’t need to arrive at ten. His shift starts at the same time as yesterday, which Soobin saw as a great opportunity- deciding to make use of the free time responsibly.

He turned on his laptop, opened a book he had bought a month ago and opened it about twice, and started studying. At ten, he was a bit wiser, and Beomgyu was already fully awake just chilling on his bed with his phone in his hands, so Soobin decided it was a good time to call home. By eleven his stomach was comfortably full of breakfast and Hueningkai’s grape juice that the younger was so kind to give him. 

He spent the next hour playing games with the members. Because even though they spend every living second together, he loves them too much not to be with them even on his days off. 

After lunch, he went to his room to work on some lyrics he’s not planning anyone but himself to see- because he’s still learning, and the thought of others reading what he writes is a bit embarrassing. He then read two chapters of a psychology book he had once bought just for fun, and then it was time to get dressed for work. 

Much like on his first day, today he spent a bit too much time in front of the mirror, the only difference being the four walls surrounding him that weren’t of the coffee shop’s bathroom, but his own room in the dorms. 

He checked himself out to see if everything was perfect. His white shirt clean and ironed, hair perfectly in place, make-up look very soft but still there, present and visible. The apron and other accessories were at work, so he was dressed and ready to go. 

Before leaving, he waved the others goodbye and shared a short glance with Yeonjun, remembering the conversation they had the previous day. _Expect me there tomorrow._ By the look in his eyes, he had every intention of keeping his word.

  
  


Yeonjun sat on the very same armchair he had claimed the first time he put a sole on the wooden floor of Soobin’s cousin’s café. As the leader promised, there was a sign with _Reserved_ written on it, even though Yeonjun hadn’t called in to let anyone know he’d come. _So she’s okay with it then,_ he thought, _that this table is now always reserved for TXT, at least on weekends. Soobin must have told her._

He took a book out of his bag- a romance novel that he’s been reading recently, and opened it where he had closed it the last time. His long crossed legs, focused look on his face and glasses that he wore that day _just because_ made him look so sophisticated- a shame really, that he had no intention of being seen, with the exception of the café’s owner and its waitress. 

He looked up when he saw a figure approaching. 

He was expecting a tall slim lady, _not_ an even taller person hiding behind a shy expression and an awkward, forcing-himself-to-be-confident walk. Yeonjun couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. 

“A waiter?” 

He put his book down and tilted his head. Soobin stopped himself in a work environment acceptable distance and blinked a few times. 

“Noona’s busy. Good day, have you decided on your order yet, sir?” 

Yeonjun smirked. _Sir, huh._ He took the menu that was lying on the table untouched since he came and started reading through it. 

Soobin patiently watched his eyes go up and down the list. It took a few moments for him to finally decide, and he smirked once again when he did. “I’ll have a Vienna vanilla caffe latte with almond milk. And the cheesecake too. Which flavour would you recommend, _sir_?”

He looked back at him and only now noticed how cute the bow tie made Soobin look. 

“I’m afraid I cannot help you with choosing, as I’ve only just started working here and I haven’t had the chance to figure our customers’ favourites yet. However, uh..” He stopped himself for a second, as if unsure how to continue. “Based on your preference of tastes, by the coffee you’ve chosen, I’d recomm-”

“I chose based on the price. It was the most expensive one.” Soobin furrowed his brows. “It’s okay, my friend is paying.” Yeonjun gave him a sly smile and almost winked, but contained himself. 

If he wasn’t working on building his professional waiter-like behaviour, he would just sigh and roll his eyes, probably tell Yeonjun that he would pay for this (figuratively), but he forced the corners of his mouth to curl up and bowed before leaving. A genuine smile only arrived when he came back to the kitchen and thought something along the lines of _that hyung, really.._

He prepared everything, including a green apple-flavoured cookie to go with the coffee, but he decided to throw it back into the box and instead picked a pink one again.

  
  


Yeonjun left three hours and a couple pages later. He then spent the rest of the day doing other things, among which was also thinking, or maybe even _overthinking_. He waited for Soobin to come back home, let him shower, rest a bit and he behaved like he normally would- until he was alone lying on his bed, and he took out his phone to send Soobin a brief message. 

_Can you come to my room for a second?_

Soobin didn’t respond- left him on seen and knocked on his door shortly after. 

He had an idea of what Yeonjun wanted to discuss, and in hopes that it wouldn’t come, he didn’t prepare what to say. The regret of not doing so multiplied when he saw the serious look on his face, a complete opposite of what he looked like earlier that day. 

Yeonjun’s room has always had a comforting smell and warmth. There was something about the atmosphere that made Soobin feel welcome- yet at that moment, he wished he could just leave and hide himself under his blankets.

He sat down on the older’s bed. He felt his gaze on himself, but in fear or what he was going to see, he refused to look back at him. Yeonjun was silent for a moment, and took a deep breath. 

“So, a waiter.” Soobin was right about what Yeonjun wanted to talk about after all. “I ignored it earlier, since you were working. But now-”

Soobin didn’t let him finish. “I know, hyung. I’m sorry, I really am..” He bit his bottom lip before continuing. “It won’t be a standard thing, I promise. I can’t say it was a one-time thing either, but please, have faith in me. I know I should have told you, and I regret it now that I didn’t. Please, don’t be mad..” He looked at Yeonjun for a split moment and then looked back at the floor. “Or, be mad, just please don’t be disappointed.” 

Yeonjun deeply inhaled. He put his hands on Soobin’s shoulders and positioned him so that the younger would face him- and he did, and finally looked him properly in his eyes. 

“Bin, I’m not mad. Or disappointed. I’m just.. worried.” Soobin stayed quiet. “Anything can happen. People are unpredictable. I’m not talking about moas, you know.. but there are people that know you that _aren’t_ your fans. Even if they act like they are.” 

“I wear a facemask, though.”

Yeonjun giggled and that remark. “I’m pretty sure people can recognize you even with a facemask. Your eyes are on show, and with your height, and your unique, pretty voice..” 

He stopped himself. This is not supposed to be a flirting session. 

“Anyways, just be careful. Being a waiter and making coffee somewhere in an isolated kitchen are two different things. I won’t tell it to our boss, although he will at some point find out about it anyway.” He ran his hand through his hair. Soobin nodded and shot him a faint smile. 

“I understand. I’ll be careful.” 

Yeonjun nodded too, and his other hand finally left Soobin’s shoulder. The taller stood up and went to the door. He opened it, but before leaving, he took one last look at Yeonjun, who was watching him from the bed.

A kind but playful smile appeared on his lips. “By the way, we don’t give out cookies with Vienna latte either.” 

\---

Monday was tiring. Even though Soobin had a fair amount of sleep, it was still tiring. Not even because of all the work he had to do- singing here, dancing there, some leader responsibilities as an additional burden he had to carry himself. But he's used to all of that- it’s just that maybe he had underestimated the power of proper rest for two days each weekend. 

Nonetheless, he did what he had to do without complaining. Every other day leading up to another Saturday he spent an hour relaxing in a bathtub filled with hot water and rose scented bubbles. 

When the weekend came, he was just as excited to go as the first time. 

It was no surprise that the _Reserved_ sign fulfilled its purpose once again, on both days. The four gathered around the wooden table each in their respective seat and ordered as usual. They’d never tell Soobin they were coming, so to hear the combination of _those_ four drinks always made his heart flutter at the thought that his friends came to visit him, although he can’t actually meet and greet them. The most he could do was to let them know he’s aware of their presence by having Yeonjun’s coffee delivered with a pink cookie that shouldn’t be there. 

  
  


Yeonjun kept wondering which cookie he should get suspicious at.

The first two times he didn’t even notice. On their third visit he felt left out when the maknaes complimented the chocolate cookies, for him to realize he’s only ever tasted the strawberry one. So he paid attention on the fourth day and noticed that while the rest get random combinations of flavours, Yeonjun always gets strawberry. 

He was pretty thrilled when the pattern was confirmed. 

Would it be surprising to the world if Yeonjun said he has a little crush on Soobin? It’s nothing grand, really, he just kinda finds him extremely adorable and extremely good looking. He also loves teasing him and flirting with him on every occasion he gets. Is that a stretch to think that it’s Soobin who’s flirting now? 

He’s not planning to expand on these feelings. After all, it’s normal to find cute people cute, even if that cute person is your best friend- that doesn’t mean they can’t remain as one. So he’s just gonna join in on the little game between them, just for fun. 

To see how far Soobin will go. 

\---

“My babies, stop laying around, we’re making family dinner.” 

All five, resting from a not so intense dance lesson, eyed each other through the lounge room they liked to spend their free time in. 

“Well, that was sudden, but don’t stop,” said Taehyun to Beomgyu, who was reluctantly massaging his feet but stopped moving once Yeonjun’s idea that came out of nowhere took over the room. _Why would I do that_ is a sentence that Beomgyu thought for the second time that evening, and it was useless earlier, might as well just not say it now at all. 

“Can’t we just order something?” Kai’s eyes widened as he looked up from the switch he was holding in his hands. He sounded very innocent and kind, unlike the others that just looked very unwilling and uninterested. 

“Yes, but I have a craving for cinnamon rolls.” 

“Then just order those.” Taehyun nudged Beomgyu’s hand with his right foot to remind him to continue. 

“I could, but,” Yeonjun looked at Soobin, “I think our baker here should practice on his skills.” He grinned as he spoke, and Soobin looked at him more confused than anything. 

“Hyung, I’ve told you already that I’m not in charge of baking-”

“Yada yada, you never know what comes your way,” he interrupted, speaking in higher volume than before. “Better be safe than sorry.” 

Taehyun took a gander at Soobin before focusing on the oldest. “Then you two go and make yourselves what your hearts desire, we’ll just have kimchi or something.” 

“No, no, we need to help each other. As I said, family dinner.” 

Soobin sighed. He wasn’t strictly _against_ the idea, he just found it unnecessary, especially taking into consideration how the others felt. “We really don’t need to-” 

Yeonjun stood up and happily clapped twice. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

He left confidently, knowing damn well that his friends will follow even when they said they wouldn’t. 

Sure enough, the remaining quartet sat unmoving for a moment, looking at each other and blinking in disbelief, until they each got up one by one and moved to the kitchen in silence. 

  
  


Yeonjun had prepared properly earlier that day and the recipe was waiting on the table, printed out. He had read it several times already, but ran his eyes over the text once again for good measure. The corners of his lips curled up when he heard steps from the corridor and he turned around exactly as the first person walked in, which was Kai. The others entered and stopped themselves right at the door; Beomgyu scratched the back of his head. “So.. what do we do?” 

  
  


“Alright. First, we need the ingredients- milk, flour, sugar..” He rolled up the sleeves of his beige sweater and started walking around the kitchen, gathering everything he needed. Soobin, in the meantime, got the bowls and pans, Taehyun and Kai were discussing which music they should play and Beomgyu sat down, observing everything from the centre of the scene. 

The evening continued, contrary to their former idea of it, with the boys having fun. Rather than seeing it as a responsibility to prepare food, it really did feel like a family time. On top of it, the place felt snug and homely, precisely for the smell of cinnamon and the dough baking in the oven. 

It was hard to recall the last time they put so much effort into making food together, even harder with the food being something creative and unusual for them. Soobin’s idea to work a part-time job maybe wasn’t all that bad; he said he wanted it to get experience from various fields of life, and it would help him try doing things he otherwise wouldn’t- and it ultimately led them to this evening. 

Soobin is not the only one to gain from the idea. 

  
  


“It looks like it might be finished.” 

Yeonjun tested the dough with a toothpick. He nodded to himself and took one cinnamon roll out of the oven to see if he was right. All four circled around the table, waiting for the oldest to feed them one at a time. Yeonjun, being the good hyung he is, had a bite first to see if it’s cool enough after blowing on it for about ten seconds, and continued, starting with Soobin and ending with Beomgyu.

“Well..” Gyu started after a moment of silence, “it’s sweet as crap.” 

“Language, hyung!” Hueningkai lightly punched him in his arm. Taehyun turned his head to hide his silent giggle. 

“I’m right, though. I feel like after one roll I’ll have enough sugar for the next three months.” 

“We did our best.” Yeonjun wouldn’t let his spirit down. “Now, at least when Soobin’s left alone with the task of baking something for their customers, he’ll know what he should avoid.” 

“If he baked something like this I wouldn’t pay for it.” 

“Right,” Taehyun continued, not hiding anymore but smiling wide, “I’d ask _them_ to pay _me_ for having to eat it.” 

“I, for one, don’t think it’s _that_ bad.” Kai took the cinnamon roll from Yeonjun and took another bite. “I’d gladly pay hyung for it.. even though it’s mostly the effort i’d pay for..” 

Soobin wanted to intervene, clarifying _once again that he’s only making coffee not baking pastry,_ but after a while of watching his friends, he decided to stay quiet and let them bicker. A fond smile grew on his face, and he noticed Yeonjun’s glance on himself. He was also smiling and seemed satisfied with himself and with what a chaotic but wholesome evening he caused. 

  
  


“I’m full, I’ll go lie down for a bit.” Taehyun walked to the door, expecting Yeonjun to stop him and ask for help with cleaning the kitchen up, but he didn’t. He slowed down, finding it a bit suspicious, and stopped walking when he heard Yeonjun’s response, though it wasn’t what he thought he’d hear.

“Sure, go, all of you. Me and Soobin will take care of the rest.” 

Soobin looked at him surprised. “Why me?” 

“Because you did least work this evening.” 

“I thought you were letting him rest since he’s tired from his part-time job..?” Asked Kai, being as confused as the rest.

“I did.” 

The maknaes looked at each other, processing what they just heard, because it kind of wasn’t adding up- but hey, good for them, right? Beomgyu just shrugged and turned around, on his way back into the lounge. “Thanks for the meal,” he said on his way out, and the others repeated and followed him. The kitchen suddenly fell silent once it was only Soobin and Yeonjun in it. 

Yeonjun looked around the room, sighing at the sight of the mess they made. “Okay, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish.” 

Soobin obeyed without a word. Yeonjun’s quiet humming of a song the taller didn’t recognize was a bit distracting, but it was a welcome distraction. The noises stopped once he started washing the dishes and passing them to Soobin to wipe them dry. 

“I hate washing up, until I start doing it, and then it feels relaxing.” 

Soobin looked down at Yeonjun, who seemed at peace even when he was violently scrubbing flour off a cutting board. “Mhm, me too” was all the younger responded with. 

“Do you wash the dishes in your work as well?” He sounded genuinely interested, which Soobin found surprising.

“Well, not really, I put them in the dishwasher.. which reminds me, why didn’t _we_ just put the dishes in the dishwasher too?” 

Yeonjun answered in a heartbeat. “Because it’s not relaxing. And it’s loud.” 

One corner of Soobin’s mouth went up. “And the running water isn’t loud?” 

“Bin,” he said, glancing at him for a brief moment, ”just enjoy the time you’re spending with me, relaxing and washing up. Since you just put dishes in the _dishwasher_ in your kitchen, _alone._ ” 

If Yeonjun was in some sort of cartoon, he would definitely devilishly grin, because that’s how he sounded. Soobin couldn’t put his finger on why he felt like it, but at the end of the day, it didn’t really matter. 

He stopped talking altogether and finished the dishes before tiredly walking into his room and calling it a day. 

  
  
  


“The usual?”

While the others nodded, Yeonjun violently shook his head and kept his polite voice and smile. “No, I’d like some uhh.. tea. Green tea.” 

The waitress smiled back (at this point it wasn’t a _waitress_ smile, but rather _see you around Soobin’s friends_ smile) and left. 

“Hyung, are you sure this is a good place to study?” Taehyun looked at the oldest with concern in his eyes- because the idea looks like a waste of time. “I mean, there’s people talking from every direction, the music is playing..”

Beomgyu leaned into his couch. “Not from every direction. We’re in a corner so at least two walls are blank silent.” 

Taehyun ignored him, not without shooting him a short deathly glare though. “I wouldn’t be able to focus.” 

Yeonjun appreciated the concern, but dismissed Taehyun’s worries immediately. “I’m fine, I can filter out anything unnecessary. Especially when the music is just instrumental- which it is, I really don’t mind some piano and trumpets.” 

He took out a notebook, a pen, and opened a pdf document in his phone- not ideal, but that’s how 21st century studying looks. After reading what would be considered a page, and having to reread it two more times because it really was hard to focus- not because of the reasons Taehyun listed, though- their order was delivered. Not surprisingly, on the saucer plate under his cup of green tea, there was a pink cookie. He ate it immediately and went back to studying.

Fortunately, filtering out the maknaes’ chit-chatting was relatively easy. They did try to be as quiet as possible, for their hyung’s sake, but sometimes they got carried away and spoke like through a loudspeaker. Kai’s loud laugh was also something to be careful about. Especially now that the info was out, that this was the café the famous idol Choi Soobin worked at. Yet thankfully, they were lucky enough to not have been seen or heard, or maybe they just have respectful fans. 

  
  


Yeonjun was confident in what he was doing, because it was just teasing to see Soobin’s reaction and there were no side intentions. 

He took the notebook that was lying on his thighs and hasn’t been picked up the past hour. When the waitress was passing by, Kai waved at her and told her they would pay, to which Yeonjun added that he wanted to order coffee to go. _Now_ it made sense- the others were confused as to why Yeonjun had ordered tea, when he never does- though the reason he ordered coffee now that they were leaving was still a mystery. 

“Are you going somewhere?” asked Taehyun, curious to learn Yeonjun’s intentions- because they would always just go back to the dorms together. “No,” was what he responded, and didn’t comment any further, so that made them even more confused. But they decided to let it go. 

Yeonjun tore a small piece of paper from his notebook. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, but ultimately he didn’t really care if they did see what he was doing. 

He put the paper on the plate under his cup and hoped things would go in proper order. The waitress arrived again, empty-handed, and picked up the tray with their cups to take it with her in the kitchen. 

  
  


_Number?_

Soobin scratched his head.

He found the note when putting dishes in the dishwasher. To Yeonjun’s advantage, the plate and the cup weren’t attached, and he could sneakily hide the paper from anyone but Soobin’s eyes. _So this must have been the reason he was so curious to know if I wash the dishes_.

He giggled. Yeonjun was witty, yes, but this was next level- to go so far just to flirt with him even through the literal walls in his part-time job. A+ for effort; he can’t ignore that now, can he?

It made sense now why Yeonjun had ordered coffee to go. Soobin looked for a pen in the kitchen, luckily there were a few next to the book with recipes he admired on the first day, probably because the book had still some space in it to be filled with more and more handwritten recipes. He scribbled his number on top of the paper cup, trying to at least partly hide it with the lid, and passed it to his cousin when she came. 

“Noona,” he shouted as she was on her way out, hoping she would still hear him and turn around, which she did. “The coffee’s for Yeonjun hyung, right?” One can never be sure.

Thankfully, she nodded and didn’t think twice of the question. 

\---

Nine in the morning. Everyone was still pretty much asleep, except for Soobin, who was already on his way to work. 

A week had passed since Yeonjun’s elaborate plan to get Soobin’s number. Not that he hadn’t had it before, of course. In theory, the action to get it was not necessary. 

As it turns out, in practice it might also have been very unnecessary. 

Yeonjun knocked on the door to Soobin and Beomgyu’s room. He knew it was early, but he also knew that if he doesn’t go now, he will not go later either. Beomgyu’s voice invited him in, but Yeonjun felt unwelcome at the sight of complete darkness in the room and his friend still in bed with messy hair and barely open eyes. 

He approached his bed slowly. “It’s not Monday, is it?” Beomgyu asked, wondering why Yeonjun didn’t let him sleep so early in the morning. Technically, nine was far from early, but with closed curtains, Gyu wouldn’t know. 

“No, it’s not Monday.” He considered sitting on Soobin’s bed, but decided to climb up on Beomgyu’s instead. 

The younger sighed dramatically and buried his head into his pillow. “Then why are you waking me up..”

Yeonjun faked being offended. “Hey, you should be honoured I chose _you_ to talk to.” He couldn’t help himself but snicker and annoy the younger more. “It’s totally not because you’re alone in your room and Huening and Taehyun are together.” 

Beomgyu wasn’t responding, or moving at all, so Yeonjun decided to just go straight to the point. 

“Gyu, I think I’m doing something I shouldn’t be doing.”

“Like bothering me?” 

“No, like losing my rational mind. You know how people, not even knowing how, fall into holes they can’t get out of? Well, it seems like I’m not even falling, I'm willingly walking myself into it.” 

Beomgyu wasn’t awake enough to understand what any of that meant. Actually, he probably wouldn’t understand anyway. 

“What does that even mean?” 

“It means,” Yeonjun took a deep breath, “I might be unwantedly allowing myself to catch feelings.” 

The deep breath wasn’t really to help him confess his struggles to his friend. He knew he could trust him with his life, and he _would._ That’s not to say it was easy to just drop it, but..

The toughest part was to say it out loud and accept it himself _._

“For whom?” Straightforward question, straightforward answer.

“For Soobin.” 

Suddenly Beomgyu didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. 

He sat up, and looked Yeonjun straight in his eyes. To describe what went through his head would be difficult. He was surprised, but also not really, and he wanted to help his friend overcome his feelings, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure what option would be the best to choose. 

“Soobin hyung? And you mean, like, _real actual feelings?_ ” 

“Yes, real actual feelings.”

“Oh,” Beomgyu responded. He allowed himself to think before saying anything else. 

Yeonjun didn’t know what to expect. And he didn’t know if he wanted to hear what he was to be told. He was struggling with the realization the entire week.

Thinking about how he just wanted to mess with his dearest bunny, but couldn’t stop thinking about why he likes doing it in the first place. If it’s truly just because he’s playful by nature, or if it’s just.. because of Soobin. 

And accepting the second option was difficult. At first, he wanted to keep it to himself and deal with it by himself. It’s not like telling it to someone would change how he feels. 

But then again, whatever his heart is doing right now, and he blames himself for it completely, is threatening to ruin everything and _keeping his feelings bottled up and not dealing with them would ruin everything even more._

 _He will not allow that._

“I’ve always liked to tease him and stuff.. you know.. But lately, that’s not enough for me, and I keep imagining these scenarios of _what if_ s and, I’ll just say it like this, _none_ of those scenarios depict me and him as just friends.”

He stopped talking and waited for Beomgyu to respond, but no response was coming, which made Yeonjun’s thoughts spiral all over the place. He suddenly blushed and waved his hands as his eyes widened, which made the younger giggle. “N-not _those_ kind of scenarios! Just like- cute, you know-” 

“Cute scenarios, I got it.” He smiled and looked at the ceiling. 

The room fell silent. Yeonjun was already done with the confession and Beomgyu, he just really didn’t know what to say. Well, he did, but there were two opposite poles of what Yeonjun could do, and Beomgyu was inclined towards one, but it wasn’t the one he should say.

But fuck it. What was it, ‘you only live once’? That he heard in an old song a long time ago. 

“Well, those scenarios have a happy ending, right?” 

Yeonjun frowned in confusion. “That doesn’t really help my case.” 

“You wouldn’t know if that happened unless you tried, right?” 

He was even more confused. “What are you implying?”

“That maybe it’s not as terrible as you’re making it seem.” 

Yeonjun was afraid he’d hear something he didn’t want to hear. He ended up hearing something he didn’t _expect_ to hear. 

“That’s not a good advice.” 

“You can tell yourself that. And maybe you’re right. But humans make mistakes, don’t they? You make a mistake and then you learn.”

“This is really _not_ a mistake I would want to make.”

“You and Soobin hyung are both smart. Emotionally intelligent too.” His voice grew softer and he smiled again, with sympathy and understanding in his eyes. “If you mess up, you mess up. But you’ll bring each other up again and you’ll keep supporting one another. That’s how it’s always been.” 

Yeonjun didn’t know what to say. He kept thinking and thinking, and rethinking and overthinking, until Beomgyu ruffled his hair and said ‘you got it’ or something like that- Jun didn’t hear ‘cause he was too deep in thoughts. 

“Yah, I’m still older, that’s _my_ job to do!” 

Beomgyu laughed. “Sorry, hyung. Anything else you need?” 

Yeonjun stopped for a moment and then climbed down from his friend’s bed. “No, that’ll be all.” He went to the door, but before leaving, he turned to face Gyu and say one last thing. 

“Thanks.. and, I wasn’t here today.” 

“Sure,” Beomgyu muttered. “I was half asleep and this was a dream.” 

Yeonjun smiled as a sign of ‘thank you’ and left.

\---

Soobin looked dead tired when he came back from work the following Saturday. Yeonjun passed him in a hallway and didn’t even need to ask- the weak nod the younger gave instead of a verbal greeting and the way he didn’t even return Yeonjun’s smile were telling enough. 

He learned from the others that he just came back, ate some crackers he found in the cupboard and went straight to bed. It was not surprising to anyone that he’d be exhausted with that amount of work he has to do. Hueningkai was the only one brave enough to ‘bother’ him, asking if he’d like some tea, to which Soobin replied he just wanted to go to bed. 

  
  


Nearing midnight, Yeonjun noticed someone being active on Weverse, the someone being none other than the leader himself. 

Normally, he would teasingly scold him. Tell him to get his ass to bed and then wish him sweet dreams. He felt like that wasn’t appropriate this time, so he opted for a different approach.

_Can’t sleep?_ -he sent a text message in their private chat. 

_No.._ -Soobin replied right after. 

_I’m so tired and my eyes feel heavy. But I can’t fall asleep._

_Tried counting sheep?_

_I’ve tried everything_

_Think it might be because of the stress? That I know I should fall asleep for my own good but it’s just not happening_

_Hmm_

_Maybe_

_It’s happened to me a few times as well_

_I’m afraid I won’t sleep the entire night hyung_

_But I can’t afford that, I have to wake up early every day_

_I can’t afford not sleeping_

_Oh, it’s good then, the message_

_Did you not get it? That on Monday our schedule starts at 11am_

_I did. The one I received was different from yours_

_We’re starting later because there’s a meeting in the morning_

_I have to be there as TXT’s leader_

_Oh, I didn’t know that_

_Is it that important? Can’t you just skip it?_

_I have to be there. Otherwise we wouldn’t need to reschedule our dance class in the morning_

_Yeah, that makes sense_

_Maybe if you ask PD-nim if the meeting itself can’t be rescheduled? You’ll just say you’re tired_

_No_

_It’s already been decided, I don’t want them to redo everything just because of me_

_I can deal with it. It’s okay_

_I just need to get enough rest.. I should go and try again_

_Of course_

_I heard warm milk helps I don’t know if it actually does but you can try_

_Thank you hyung_

Yeonjun sighed. He had already been worried for his friend earlier, now his worries just skyrocketed. Hopefully Soobin can get enough rest and feel at least mediocre, if not good. 

_Thank you for the advice_

_And for checking up on me_

The message came a bit later, Yeonjun almost didn’t notice it. He didn’t want to respond, not to keep Soobin awake unnecessarily longer, but decided to end the conversation with one last message.

_Soobin, if you need anything. I’ll be here_

To that, no response was sent. Yeonjun kept himself awake for the next fifteen minutes, just in case Soobin needed anything, but there was no call or text message. 

He went to sleep hoping his friend was there already. 

  
  
  


There was a strawberry cookie with Yeonjun’s coffee, which could mean two things: either Soobin is feeling better, or he does it out of habit now without even realizing it. He couldn’t tell, because he didn’t catch him in the morning and Soobin wasn’t responding to messages- so he must be busy. 

He visited twice that day. Once, with the rest of his friends around noon, the second time he arrived at seven alone. He sat where he always does, placed a plastic bag he brought on the table, took out his phone and waited for the waitress. 

He was well aware how counterproductive this probably is. He wants Soobin to rest as much as he can, yet he’s here, making himself just another customer and putting more work on the younger’s shoulders. He had to rethink this decision a few times before deciding to come. 

“Yeonjun, hello! It’s quite late, isn’t it? What brings you here?” The waitress asked with a radiant smile on her face, Yeonjun smiled back. 

“I wanted to wait for Soobin, so he doesn’t go home alone.” 

She nodded in agreement with the idea. “Oh, I see. He will sure be happy to learn you came. What can I bring you? Coffee, tea?”

“Tea, please.” 

She wrote down her order but Yeonjun stopped her before she turned to leave.

“Can you please take this to him? I brought him dinner, I figured there would be less people before it closes, so maybe he could eat if he doesn’t have anything else to do.” He took the plastic bag from the table and passed it to her. “If it’s not a problem” 

She took the bag and responded in a friendly tone. “Of course. I’ll tell him you brought it.” 

He smiled once again to thank her. She left and came back shortly with green tea, then left again and Yeonjun was left alone with his phone that had nothing entertaining to offer, so his vision just went unfocused and he put his all into the auditory sense, letting himself bathe in the silent jazz music playing through the speakers. It was raining outside, but instead of ruining the song, the falling water felt like it belonged with it. 

A few minutes later, another waiter came- the one he hasn’t seen doing this job since the first time he came alone. 

“Hello, hyung,” Soobin said and sat down opposite Yeonjun. The older straightened up, surprised to see him just casually sit down- and place the plastic bag back on the table. 

He took the bowl out of it and opened the lid. Yeonjun could almost see his shoulders drop after breathing in the warm smell. 

“Thank you for bringing this. And that you came. It means a lot.” 

His expression grew soft when he responded. “You’ve been thanking me a lot this past month, haven’t you?” 

“There’s always something to thank for.” 

He watched him put the noodles in his mouth and chew, meanwhile a certain question wandered in his head. He kept quiet for a moment before finally asking. “How do you feel? Did you get any sleep yesterday?” 

Soobin swallowed and played with the noodles in the bowl, twirling them around the chopsticks and tapping the bottom of the bowl twice. “I slept for what felt like ten minutes. When I finally managed to fall asleep, it was suddenly already morning. To be completely honest with you hyung, I’m not feeling well.” He looked like he was about to cry. But being his strong self, he wouldn’t allow himself to. “I feel worse than I did yesterday.” 

Yeonjun sighed. “Maybe working here wasn’t a good idea after all.” 

“No!” He looked Yeonjun straight in the eyes. “Please, don’t say that. I love what I do while I’m doing it. I don’t regret accepting this job.. There’s still a month and something left, and I’m not sad that I have to work that much more, I’m sad that it’s ending.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” 

Yeonjun felt bad. Instead of cheering Soobin up, he blamed his condition on the one thing that he wanted so much and that made him happy. 

“It’s.. okay.” His expression was hard to read. Maybe he meant it, or he didn’t, and said it just so that Yeonjun didn’t feel bad. 

  
  


The conversation stopped there. Soobin finished the food in silence and thanked Yeonjun once again, then left to clean up the kitchen and do the rest of the things he does before going home.

The car ride was silent, interrupted only by Soobin’s uneven breathing as he leaned against the window and spent the entire ride with eyes closed. It was difficult to tell if he was sleeping, nonetheless Yeonjun asked their manager and driver to turn down the radio. 

The rain was not an addition to a song anymore, but an unpleasant noise. 

  
  


Soobin noticed a short message from Yeonjun.

_Can you please come to my room for a sec? It won’t be long, I promise._

He quickly went to the shower, spent less than five minutes in, and hurried to Yeonjun’s room to deal with whatever he needed to discuss. 

Yeonjun was sitting on one side of his bed and tapped the other side to urge Soobin to sit next to him. Like he promised, without wasting any second, he went straight to the point.

“I’ll go to the meeting instead of you.”

Soobin frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I meant what I said. I’ll go to the meeting and you take that time to rest as much as possible.” 

“I don’t think we can do that. And I don’t want you to-”

“You can trust me. I can take care of it and I’ll let you know about everything once you’re well enough to handle it. I told you yesterday I’d be here if you needed me. So I’m here.” 

All of that was true, but it wasn’t as easy as he made it seem. “I know I can trust you, but that’s not the problem.”

“What is it, then?” Yeonjun asked, genuinely curious.

“That it’s my responsibility as a leader to do that. _I’m_ supposed to be there and do my leader things.” 

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. “What’s the big deal? It’s just one meeting. You know yourself that it’d be more beneficial if I go as your substitute, than if you go and, being as tired as you are, get absolutely nothing out of it.” _You just need to allow yourself to accept it. “_ Besides, I lose _nothing_ if I go, except for those few hours of sleep I don’t need anyway.” 

Soobin stayed quiet. He avoided eye contact with Yeonjun and his eyes just traced the patterns of his bedsheets. 

There were the devil and the angel on Soobin’s shoulders, one saying _let him_ and the other saying _don’t,_ the thing is, he didn’t know who says what. 

“Okay,” he muttered a few moments later. “I hope you won’t get into trouble because of it.” 

Yeonjun breathed out in relief of Soobin’s verdict. “Don’t worry about me.” 

They exchanged a brief look before Soobin looked away. “Thank you.. again.” 

Yeonjun hummed. “One last thing,” he said and took Soobin’s hand, keeping him from standing up. “Do you think you’ll fall asleep tonight?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Soobin expected Yeonjun to let go of his hand when he responded, but he didn’t. He scanned his expression, his gentle hold; Yeonjun had something on his mind he wanted to say.

“Do you want to try here?” 

Whatever Soobin was expecting, it wasn’t that. He also didn’t quite understand what Yeonjun meant by that, and waited for him to elaborate on it.

“My bed’s pretty comfy I’d say. You can try out if you want.” 

This wasn’t the usual flirty Yeonjun. It wasn’t the Yeonjun that teased Soobin just for a little giggle. This was a sincere question and a sincere idea that Yeonjun believed would bring positive results.

“We won’t both fit on your bed, hyung.” 

“I’ll let you have as much space as you need.” 

“Neither of us will sleep well.” 

“I think sleeping uncomfortably is a hundred times better than not sleeping at all.” 

Soobin thought and thought again. 

In the end, he decided to give it a shot.

Yeonjun’s face lit up when he saw Soobin sit back down on his bed instead of leaving. He made more space for him and Soobin lied down, covering himself with the bedsheets. As always, warm and welcoming. 

“Will you talk to me?” Soobin almost whispered. He looked up at Yeonjun’s face; he wasn’t lying next to him. He was sitting, and his hand, that he had previously rested on his thigh, reached to Soobin’s forehead, gently stroking his hair.

“Do you want me to?” His voice was kind and sweet. The sentimental side of Yeonjun. 

Soobin hesitated. “I don’t know.” He closed his eyes and let himself be taken care of, let himself feel like he’s being swayed to sleep. 

Yeonjun smiled to himself. There was nothing to be happier about at the moment, than the fact that neither of them minded this. Neither of them minded the physical and emotional intimacy they shared, without any hidden intentions. They were always like this- best friends that would sometimes bicker for no reason, other times they’d allow themselves to be vulnerable in front of each other.

It was almost painful to leave. 

An hour later, Soobin was in deep sleep. 

The quiet inhales and exhales were comforting to hear- solely for the reason that Soobin finally seemed peaceful. His presence was comforting enough to almost send Yeonjun himself to sleep. He stood up though, took his phone, covered Soobin better and left his room. 

He knocked on Beomgyu’s door quietly, not knowing if he was awake. He didn’t wait for an answer, assuming he was, and just stepped in. Correct assumption- he was sleeping, not caring that the door was left unlocked when Soobin left to Yeonjun’s room, not expecting not to come back. 

It sort of felt like a breach of privacy, but if he wanted Soobin to get proper sleep, there wasn’t much else to do. He locked the door, lied down on Soobin’s bed, and sent Beomgyu a message for when he wakes up, saying that the leader is in his room and that he should not worry. 

Though it was an unfamiliar feeling and an unfamiliar room, without even giving himself time to process it, he fell asleep. 

  
  
  


He woke up with the help of Soobin’s alarm, which rang twenty minutes before his own. He silently left the room and went to his; he found Soobin still sleeping soundly. Tiptoeing around, gathering his clothes and everything he needed, he closed himself in the bathroom and got ready. 

When Soobin woke up, he felt lost. He didn’t know what time it was, and overall it felt very unnatural. It’s not every day that he wakes up in his hyung’s room, let alone by himself. For a moment there he almost forgot what had happened the previous night and why he woke up in a different room than usual. 

He found a set of keys on the bedside table, presumably from Yeonjun’s room; he took them, locked the door and left. He made way to _his_ room, Beomgyu was inside and getting dressed. 

“Hyung,” he said, “Yeonjun hyung told me you slept in his room.” 

Soobin scratched the back of his neck. He tried to look natural, and avoided looking at him. “Yeah. I fell asleep there. You met him? Did he tell you where he went?” He asked, because he didn’t know if Yeonjun even knew where to go. All he was told was that there’s a meeting, he didn’t even know _when exactly_ the meeting took place, let alone _where_.

“No,” Beomgyu answered, “he texted me. And just said you were in his room.” 

That sounded interesting without context, just Yeonjun randomly texting Beomgyu that Soobin is sleeping in his room, but he was sure that Yeonjun had explained everything that needed to be explained. 

He hummed, not asking anything else. 

  
  


The two met at eleven during their dance class. Yeonjun was running a bit late, so he didn’t have time to inform Soobin about anything- he just showed him thumbs up, and Soobin could finally breathe that day. Not knowing if the meeting went well, he couldn’t focus on anything else, but seeing Yeonjun content and fresh like he always is lifted a huge burden off his shoulders. 

The team was learning a new choreography, so there was barely any time to speak about anything other than the difficult steps. After three hours they were allowed to pause for a second and just wait, lying on the floor or doing anything they wanted to. Soobin and Yeonjun both seemed to have the same idea, as they went to approach each other and met in the middle. 

“How are you feeling?” Yeonjun questioned, breathing heavily but not caring about taking a break.

“Me first,” Soobin protested. “How did the meeting go?”

“It went well. How are you feeling?” 

Soobin giggled. “I’m feeling fine. Not only physically- that I don’t feel as exhausted as before- mentally too. I’m feeling good.” 

Yeonjun smiled wide. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

“Will you get mad if I thank you once again?” 

The smile grew into laughter. “No, it’s nice to be appreciated.” He straightened his back and did the face he does when he’s waiting for compliments. 

Soobin laughed too; after the weekend when he looked like his soul had left the body it sounded like heaven. “Okay, then, thank you, hyung. I guess your room has some magical powers or something.” 

“That’ll be the cologne I once spilled on the carpet. It must have been what sent you asleep.” 

Soobin’s crescent moon shaped eyes lifted up Yeonjun’s mood like nothing else could. He truly did seem like he was doing much better- all that was left was to pray that he will look as positive and cheerful even the next day, and the day after that, and every day ever. 

  
  


Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. He did look positive and cheerful and full of energy and love for his job, for his friends, everything. It seemed like Soobin’s exhaustion was a one-time occurence- thank god for that. 

When things went back to normal, Yeonjun wondered if it was alright to go back to his plan. 

He looked at the paper cup he had left on one of his shelves- the one that had Soobin’s number on it. It took five seconds of staring at it for him to stand up and take it. 

He shook it, looked at it from every side and angle, took the lid off, put it back- all that almost unconsciously, because his mind was somewhere else. 

He looked at the time- eight in the evening, Friday. Out of sudden a wave of nervousness took over him- which was not something that he was used to. 

_Should I call? Or not?_

Even if he does, what does he even want to say? 

He lied down and started examining his ceiling. Suddenly the white concrete was really interesting. The bed was also interesting. The wardrobe too. Maybe he should just put the cup back to where he took it from and go entertain himself differently. 

Thing is, he didn’t have anything else to do. His Friday evenings are never this free- normally he would still be in work, making music or sharpening his dance skills or something. 

This Friday was different, because their schedule ended early and even though Yeonjun wanted to continue with his own work, Soobin convinced him to take the free time and rest, like Yeonjun had convinced Soobin to do the same a few days ago. 

He took a deep breath and dialled the number. 

He could just look for Soobin’s number in the list of others in his phone, but typing the first few numbers from the cup and clicking ‘call’ once the first contact where he read Choi appeared seemed like an action that would take less time- and he has to call while he’s feeling confident. 

The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

“Hey. You’re the cute barista from the coffee shop opposite the bus stop, right? I’m the customer from about three weeks ago that asked for your number. Firstly, I’m really happy that you gave it to me, because now I can ask you out. Because I think you’re really cute. Personally, I think you should go out with me, because I feel like our personalities would mix well. I’d also say I’m kind of handsome, but I think you’re winning in that category. Anyway, what do you think? Date?” 

Two seconds after Yeonjun’s monologue fell silent. Yeonjun’s heart was beating fast, until it almost stopped beating and dropped when he heard the voice coming from the other side.

“Hyung.. I think you have the wrong number.” 

“Beomgyu?! What- why did _you_ pick up?!”

“Um.. because you called my phone?” 

“No, I called S-” 

.. _Choi. I clicked on Choi. I must have clicked Choi Beomgyu accidentally._

He felt his cheeks redden up. Beomgyu’s silent snickering that he was trying to hide wasn’t helping at all. “You didn’t hear anything. DON’T tell this to Soobin, or anyone else. Understand?” 

“I _don’t_ understand. You called Soobin hyung to tell him all those beautiful words and now you don’t want him to know? Then why did you call him in the first place?” His laughter was more and more apparent with each second passing. 

“Well, you don’t need to understand then. Just promise me you won’t tell him.”

“I don’t need to tell him- he’s in the room and heard everything.” 

Yeonjun’s eyes almost fell out of his sockets. “What?!”

“Just kidding, he’s in the bathroom. But way to go, hyung! I’m proud of you.”

Yeonjun completely ignored Beomgyu’s praise. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Okay, I’ll hang up, and we will act like this didn’t happen. You won’t tell him anything and I will take better care of what numbers I call. Deal?”

Beomgyu’s giggling stopped. “Of course I wouldn't tell him. The thing between you and hyung is none of my business.”

“There’s no _thing._ ”

“Not yet.” 

The door opened; Soobin stepped in and saw Beomgyu on the phone with someone.

“Alright, dad. Take care, talk to you later!” He hung up. 

It took quite a few minutes for Yeonjun’s cheeks to stop burning. If there was any confidence before, there’s none left. 

No date any time soon seems like. 

\---

He knew Beomgyu wouldn’t say anything, but it was still a relief when he met Soobin the next morning and the younger didn’t give him any suspicious or awkward looks. Neither did Beomgyu, whom he expected to get teased by, but he was met with a simple ‘good morning’. 

The five ate breakfast together and then Soobin went to his room. He was either going to rest, or work, study, or do whatever he didn’t find time for during the week- either way, he politely refused when the other members asked him to watch a movie together. 

Understandably, they were disappointed, since compared to a few weeks ago, they now spent a lot less time together. Yes, they were still colleagues, but besides work Soobin reluctantly had to leave the others to either rest or do other personal work- like now. 

Yeonjun was perhaps the one who missed him the most, having now embraced his feelings the way they were. Thus, he was also the one who saw the clearest how, despite Soobin’s act, he wasn’t in such a great condition as he claimed. And it wasn’t that he was lying to his friends- more likely that he was lying to himself and passing the faux truth to them. Following his conflicted thoughts from the evening he brought him dinner to work, Yeonjun made sure to ask Soobin if they should visit him today at all, explaining how it only puts more work on him. Soobin looked almost offended when he heard the question- showing how he didn’t think of it like that at all. But the tone in his voice when he responded indicated how he appreciated the concern. 

“Your visits make my job and my days so much better. I want you to come.” 

He smiled and tugged on Yeonjun’s sleeve while speaking, then turned around and finally left to his room. If Yeonjun allowed himself to be a bit naive, he would think that that response, paired with the action, were directed _specifically_ to Yeonjun. 

But assuming Soobin didn’t share the same feelings, he brushed the moment off his mind. 

  
  


Exactly at 16:30, the crew arrived. Exactly at seven, Yeonjun arrived again, alone. He didn’t get a cookie with his green tea, Soobin wasn’t expecting him there. He wasn’t even trying to hide his excitement when he saw Yeonjun waiting for him outside the back door of the café. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun said casually, with his hands in his leather jacket and hair messily in his face; the wind was stronger that night.

“Hyung! You came again!” 

Yeonjun just smirked and shrugged. 

When they started walking towards their car, Soobin put his hands in the pockets of his jacket too. Yeonjun imagined how it would feel if they walked with linked arms. 

“I won’t lie, you looked quite intimidating there.” 

“Did I?” Yeonjun asked. 

“Yeah. If I didn’t know you I’d think you’re a mafia leader or something. Waiting for his girlfriend until her shift ends.” He must have felt the sparkle of surprise in Yeonjun’s brain as he cleared his throat. “With your outfit, your aura and all.” 

_Choi Soobin, you’re making me go crazy and I’m letting you._

Yeonjun laughed awkwardly. “Ehm.. I just thought I’d be your company on your way home, since you’re alone at work the whole day.” 

“Yeah! If you don’t mind. I’d love that.” 

They arrived to their car. Yeonjun had to focus on the radio on the way back to keep himself from overthinking, which, regarding Soobin, was a dangerous thing to do. 

  
  


It became a habit, Yeonjun’s double visits to the coffee shop and Soobin’s dimples appearing with each. Yeonjun had to convince himself that his friend just wanted someone by his side and that it didn’t need to be exactly him to be that someone, yet the thoughts always creeped somewhere in the back of his mind and didn’t want to leave. 

There was a way to find out the truth once and for all, but he had tried it once and failed miserably. If it were to happen again, he would fly himself to Mars and never come back. Yet it was such a clever silly plan, and it was so _Yeonjun,_ that it was a shame to let it go. 

He dialled Soobin’s number again. 

The heel of his chelsea boot rhythmically tapped the floor of the coffee shop, where he was sitting at 7:30 in the evening two weeks later. His heart felt like on a rollercoaster all over his chest. He bit his lip and tried to be distracted by scolding himself. _You shouldn’t bother him, he’s working. He probably won’t even pick up, or will, but will feel guilty for it. Maybe he didn’t even bring his phone to work and left it in his room and Beomgyu will pick up again. I need to quickly find an excuse for calling him in that case-_

“Hello?” 

Soobin’s voice was deep, and calming, and also nerve-wrecking.

“Uh.. hello. Can you talk for a moment?”

“Sure, what’s up?” 

Yeonjun inhaled deeply and took a moment before continuing to speak. 

“I asked for your number a few weeks ago. Do you remember?” 

“Of course, hyung, I do.”

Yeonjun ignored the use of _hyung_ in favour of the little roleplay. “If you don’t mind me asking, when is your shift ending?”

Soobin’s brows furrowed. “You know that. It’s ending like always.” 

“No,” Yeonjun objected, “all I know is that you’re a cute barista that I can’t stop thinking about and that I’d like to pick up after work.” 

He prayed to every entity there is that Soobin doesn’t come out of the kitchen and see him blushing, because although he didn’t see himself, he knew exactly how red his cheeks and nose were. He was on fire. Little did he know that Soobin was also grateful that Yeonjun couldn’t see his burning face once he realized what the call was about. 

“O-oh,” Soobin stuttered, looking for words. “I- uh, finish at eight.”

“Eight,” Yeonjun repeated, equally flustered. “Got it. I will, uhm, be waiting.” 

“Alright. See you at eight.”

“Eight. See you.” 

Soobin hung up. He had to lean on the counter and rewatch the exchange in his memory to fully grasp it. Meanwhile, Yeonjun wished the memory would just fade away and never come back, because that would be so much easier and he wouldn’t be brushing his hair with his hand for a whole minute after the call ended like he is doing now. 

Thirty minutes until they meet, and he should prepare for it, unless he wants it to end up awkwardly and not according to his plans.

Come to think of it, he didn’t know what his plans were. A month ago he would ask Soobin on a date to see how he would react, to pinch his embarrassed red cheeks afterwards and not look back at it after. Now, he finds himself wishing for the date to maybe push them further.. although the idea seems more like taken out of a romance book.

Soobin’s idea of the date is probably their car ride back to the dorms and a friendly pat on the back as they tell each other goodnight and both leave into their rooms. 

  
  


He could almost ignore the chilly weather in anticipation of his tall friend opening the back door and meeting his gaze. He shivered, the leather jacket he wore again wasn’t enough. 

He opened it exactly as Yeonjun put his phone back in his pocket after checking the time. 

A shy smile appeared on his lips and Yeonjun almost melted. “Hi.” 

“Hello,” he said, and although he was really trying not to make it sound flirty, he failed. 

They stood unmoving, just looking into each other’s eyes. Soobin broke the short silence, his voice was so quiet though, it was almost as if he didn’t speak at all. “Thanks. For waiting for me.” 

“Thank _you_ for agreeing.” 

Soobin started walking. Yeonjun offered his arm and he accepted, linking their arms exactly like Yeonjun had imagined. 

“You can’t really take me out on a date though. We’re idols.. no one will know that it’s just a little joke between us.” 

_Defeat._ And disappointment, and sadness, all rushing into Yeonjun’s head. He ignored it and smiled, trying to enjoy the moment of the two of them being alone in a cold night. He sighed. Then he laughed it off. “Of course. I wasn’t planning to take you anywhere,” he lied. “We’ll just.. go home. It ends once we step into the dorms.” 

“Sounds nice,” Soobin said quietly. They walked for a bit, found the car waiting for them, got in. “Dorms,” Yeonjun whispered to himself. He already had a destination planned, he knew where he wanted the driver to take them. 

But nothing came out of it. They’re going back to the dorms.

\---

Yeonjun accepted the fact that it was nothing but a harmless joke to Soobin. Or, at least, he tried really hard to accept it, but the younger kept making it inhumanely difficult. 

  
  


Hueningkai managed to convince him to finally watch a movie together, and even let him choose. Soobin chose some action movie that probably only he was interested in seeing, but the others were okay with it, as long as they could spend a Thursday evening with their beloved leader.

Taehyun and Beomgyu sat next to each other on the sofa. Yeonjun took a seat next to them, preferring the sofa over the two armchairs on each side of it. 

He expected Soobin to sit on the armchair closer to him, for some reason. It felt like where he belonged, or maybe only Yeonjun felt that. He’d lie if he said he didn’t feel a rush of happiness when he saw Hyuka sit on the armchair on the other side, leaving the one next to Yeonjun empty. He was like a child experiencing a crush for the first time and it was annoying, especially knowing that Soobin did not feel the same way. 

The armchair, however, remained empty.

Soobin sat next to Yeonjun. _He has no business taking a seat here, this sofa is made for three people and it’s already full._ As if Soobin read Yeonjun’s thoughts, he just looked at him and smiled. 

It felt kind of uncomfortable. While Beomgyu and Taehyun both had their personal space, Yeonjun and Soobin shared one seat.

Yeonjun looked at his thighs. He knew he shouldn’t wish for Soobin in his lap instead of next to him, but he excused the thoughts with simply the fact that that way much more space would be saved. 

He saw the heat in his face coming since the first vision of Soobin leaning back and resting his head against Yeonjun’s shoulder. He saw his own hands linked around Soobin’s tiny waist, felt the soft fabric of his knitted sweater. Smelled the lavender shampoo Soobin liked to use these days. 

Heard and felt his heartbeat. 

Almost. Only if Soobin sat in his lap. 

  
  


Ten minutes into the movie, the vision almost faded and was replaced with reality, starting with Soobin gently leaning on Yeonjun’s side. Yeonjun looked down at Soobin, they exchanged a short glance but no words. In the span of the next three minutes, Soobin scooted even closer than he already had been and started gently scratching the hem of Yeonjun’s jeans. For some reason, he must have found it amusing, because he smirked to himself as he did it. 

Yeonjun couldn’t stand the situation he was in, not knowing if he should _put his hand around him or tell him to stop or what._ “What’s so funny?” He whispered, so that only Soobin could hear. 

He looked up. There was playfulness in his eyes and dimples. “Cinema date,” he replied. “No one will see us here.” 

Yeonjun’s heart did a whole three sixty. He couldn’t respond to that, he didn’t know how. Since when did Soobin become this flirty? It was surprising enough that he played along in the beginning, by writing his number on Yeonjun’s cup. But he assumed it was over the day Soobin said he couldn’t take him out on a date. 

It was obvious he could, if they acted like two friends out and about. The refusal to go out was Soobin’s way of ending the roleplay after they had a little fun with it.

Or that is, at least, what Yeonjun thought it meant, until Soobin brought up the dates again, unprompted. The boy always had a surprise up his sleeve and was one step ahead. But Yeonjun didn’t know the hell kind of road it was that they were walking on. 

He was mad at himself for it. He was mad at himself for having hope. 

_Choi Soobin, you’re making me go crazy. And I’m letting you._

  
  


He took Soobin’s hand, that was still scratching his jeans, with the intention of making him stop. But his skin was so soft, Yeonjun found it very difficult to let go- so he didn’t. And Soobin didn’t protest. He let his hyung gently brush his thumb over his hand and from time to time made a motion with his own fingers, letting him know that he was paying attention to their physical contact as much as he was paying attention to the movie. He was making it _so difficult though, god,_ Yeonjun couldn’t focus on the TV screen to save his life. 

Soobin was so clueless it almost hurt. How he had no idea that every time he cuddled closer to Yeonjun he unlocked cages after cages of butterflies, and they were all over Yeonjun’s chest, and they were so loud, he was afraid of his friend hearing them. If he did, he would probably stop. Maybe he wouldn’t. He probably would. 

The movie ended, the two hand in hand. 

“Woah, that was surprisingly good!” Hueningkai said loudly over the suspenseful music during the end credits. He yawned right after, Soobin giggled. 

“It felt so short,” he said. “What time is it?” He reached for his phone on the table; leaving Yeonjun’s side, he took all his heat with him and Yeonjun almost shivered. “Oh, that late already?” 

It wasn’t really late, and the boys were used to going to bed at early morning hours anyway, but Soobin tried to properly schedule his sleeping time since last month for obvious reasons. 

“You’re going to bed?” Beomgyu asked with curious eyes. Soobin just hummed as he stretched his arms in the air above him. 

“Mhm, don’t want to wake up tomorrow feeling like a zombie.” 

Soobin was like his own planet with a gravitational pull that made Yeonjun behave like a complete moonstruck fool. “I’ll go as well, thank you all for the evening.” He stood up and looked at the others one by one as a way of saying goodnight. 

“We’re not even going to talk about the movie..?” Kai asked, eyes shifting between the two oldest members. 

“Tomorrow we’ll have plenty of time for that, I’m so tired now,” Yeonjun’s pouty tone made Kai roll his eyes and smile gently. 

“Okay, the three of us will stay a bit longer. Right?” He looked at Beomgyu and Taehyun, and the two smiled back at him. 

“Okay, but don’t stay for too long,” Soobin said with his caring leader voice. And the maknaes were little brats, but he knew they always take his advice, or _orders_ even, to heart. 

  
  


Yeonjun accompanied Soobin all the way to the door of his and Beomgyu’s room. 

“Thanks..” _for the date,_ Soobin wanted to finish, but decided not to. 

Yeonjun smiled wide. “For walking those few metres? No problem.” 

Soobin smirked. “Good night, hyung.” 

He almost turned around, but Yeonjun stopped him. 

“Wait.” He hoped he wouldn’t come across as too pushy, but he wasn’t doing it for himself, but for Soobin. “Will you be alright tonight? Are you sure your insomnia won’t do a grand comeback tonight..? My bed’s still as comfy as ever.” 

He blushed a bit as he said it, but it was barely visible, Soobin didn’t notice. He smiled back and shook his head. “I’m alright these days. But thank you, I’ll consider it if I feel like I need it.” 

Yeonjun nodded. He watched Soobin walk in his room and close the door after himself, like the other time. 

He felt like that night _he_ would be the one with troubles sleeping. 

  
  
  


The memories of that evening didn’t want to leave his side the entire next day.

Beomgyu playfully nudging him in his arm didn’t help either. “I thought I’d find you two cuddled up on hyung’s bed last night,” he said, and Yeonjun had to look around three times to make sure no one heard them. 

“Of course that wouldn’t happen,” the older hissed, and Beomgyu just laughed. 

“It’s basically what you did on the couch so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Yeah I don't know why he did that.”

“Oh, you _do_.” 

What Beomgyu was saying was a nice idea in theory, but he didn’t know the full truth and therefore his perception of what was going on was distorted. He did not know about the little flirty thing Soobin and Yeonjun were on about, thus seeing the leader flirt with the eldest, he would just assume it’s genuine. Of course, Yeonjun knew that it in fact wasn’t, and that Soobin doing questionable things just had to do with the _joke,_ but _why_ he was so into _the_ _joke,_ he couldn’t tell. 

He ruled out the possibility of genuine attraction. The next would be him silently learning all of Yeonjun’s moves the past months, mainly since their debut, when his excessive fanservice grew into something more personal. He had a great teacher and decided to let him taste his own medicine for once, which worked miracles, because Yeonjun’s rational mind was somewhere beyond our galaxy whenever Soobin did as much as breathe in his direction. 

That brought him to the question _did Soobin ever feel like I do whenever I flirted with him?_ That idea sounded too good to be true, though, so the answer was probably no. 

But he knew that the easiest way to find out was to _ask._

However, rather than looking for the right way to do it, he looked for excuses as to why _not_ to. 

  
  
  


He blew hot air on his cold red hands. 

Soobin still had a few minutes left. And Yeonjun didn’t mind waiting for him at the back door of his café, but the chilly weather made him reconsider at least his wardrobe choices of a thin blue sweater underneath the well-known black leather jacket. 

He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. 

“Yes, Soobin?” 

“Uhm.. hyung, it might take a while, I have to clean everything up myself because my cousin has to leave and the other girl that works here is already gone, so just come inside. Or you can go home without me, I won’t mind..”

“No,” Yeonjun didn’t have to think twice, “I’ll wait for you. Thanks for letting me know.” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be as fast as I can.” 

Yeonjun entered through the back door and sat in his usual place. He heard bits of the conversation between Soobin and his cousin- “.....the keys…in the dishwasher,....turn off.” She met Yeonjun’s eyes as she was leaving and greeted him, but didn’t stop to talk as she seemed to be in a hurry. 

Yeonjun waited for ten minutes, in the span of it the place got completely empty and silent, safe for the clinking of the dishes coming from the kitchen. He stood up and made his way there.

“You’ll break it if you’re not careful enough.” 

Soobin flinched in surprise of Yeonjun’s voice from behind him. He gasped and sharply turned around; he found Yeonjun casually leaning against the doorframe. 

“You scared me,” he uttered, the older smirked. 

“Sorry, that was not my intention.”

Soobin turned around again to go back to his previous activity of putting dishes in the dishwasher. “I’ll just do this, then clean the tables, you know. All that. It won’t take long, I hope.” 

“Just do it properly. Act like I’m not here, okay? Ignore my presence.”

The taller smirked. “I can’t do that. Your presence is strong wherever you go.” 

“Is that a compliment?”

“Of course it is,” Soobin answered in a heartbeat. 

Yeonjun silently watched him do his job. He couldn’t help but steal glances at his butt sometimes, and scolded himself for it, but _damn_ did those black pants fit him. In order not to go completely crazy, he had to distract himself some other way. “Is there something I can do?” 

Soobin hummed as he thought. 

“The tables.. and I also need to clean the floor.. but you don’t have to do it!” 

Yeonjun shook his head. _Believe me, it’s better for both of us if I do._

He did as he was told, and also made sure to let their manager waiting for them in the car outside know that it would take a while. He asked him to do some other things in the meantime, and hoped he would, because he hates being waited for. 

Soobin came out of the kitchen ten minutes later, while Yeonjun was still cleaning the floor. 

“By the way, Soobin.. what café closes at eight..? At that time life is barely starting for some people when they leave work, wouldn’t it be wiser to be open in the evening rather than early in the morning?” 

“We’re working on it. That kind of change will probably happen once my cousin hires someone in my stead.” He said it with a hint of sadness. 

“Oh, right. You’re just a part-timer.” 

He noticed Soobin had brought a tray with food. Pastry, he found out, as he came closer. 

“Leftovers. Want some? It’ll go to waste if we don’t eat it,” Soobin said. 

He was leaning against a bar counter, one that mostly wasn’t used and was there, at least for now, for decoration. On the other side of the counter, there were four red stools; Yeonjun sat on one as he took a croissant from the tray and took a bite. 

They ate in silence. It was comforting one minute and concerning the other, because Yeonjun found it difficult to keep his thoughts in check. He didn’t expect Soobin to speak up first.

“Looks like a coffee date, no one’s watching” he said with a shy smile appearing on his lips. 

Yeonjun didn’t know how to react. He blushed and hoped Soobin wouldn’t notice at first, but then decided it didn’t really matter. 

“You’re taking the dates seriously, aren't you?” He asked, his soft tone ringing in Soobin’s ears. The taller looked down, scratching the back of his neck. “But you can’t know if someone’s watching or not. You didn’t close the curtains.” 

Soobin laughed and gently hit his shoulder. “Alright then, we can move to our table. There are no windows there.” 

Yeonjun was either a master of overthinking, or Soobin really meant what he said- that he wanted to move somewhere where they would be alone and no one would see them. His mind was all over the place as he followed his tall friend to the corner of their seats, and sat next to him on a couch.

Soobin took off his apron and folded it. “Imagine I’m not a barista,” he awkwardly laughed.

“Alright,” Yeonjun agreed, and continued in a more sarcastic tone. “What should I imagine you as, then?” 

Soobin turned away in embarrassment, head low. “A.. boyfriend?” He answered quietly, but there was sarcasm in his voice too. Yeonjun laughed. Strangely, seeing his friend a bit flustered, at least as much as he was himself, helped him relax a bit. 

“You’re already in a relationship with someone you’ve had a few dates with?” 

He had put his arm over the back of the couch and sat with his legs crossed nonchalantly. But he realized soon after that that gave him a look of a player, which he definitely was _not,_ despite the unwanted popular opinion many people probably had of him. 

He _especially_ didn’t want Soobin to see him that way either. Slowly, he put his hands back in his lap and managed to do so before Soobin turned back around to face him.

“I’ve known you for years.” 

  
  


_Soobin, that’s not what you’re supposed to say._

He couldn’t respond. He got lost in his thoughts and in Soobin’s dark eyes piercing into him.

The Soobin that had known him for years is not supposed to be the same Soobin that gave him his number a few weeks ago. The Soobin that had known him for years is supposed to be his friend, unlike the stranger that agreed to go on dates with him. Those two people are _not supposed to clash._

_The Soobin that had known him for years should not call himself Yeonjun’s boyfriend._

  
  


“Soobin,” Yeonjun finally spoke after a moment of silence, in which he had to carefully process the situation the younger had put him into. “Is this..” 

Soobin wasn’t even blinking. 

“..all a joke? Is _joke_ all it is?” 

The moment he said those words, the time froze. 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“I mean what I said. All the flirting, you agreeing to go on a date. Was it all a play that the two of us agreed to act in, or is there more to it?” 

He anticipated a response. But it wasn’t coming. Not verbally, at least. Soobin tearing off the skin by his nails was telling enough, and Yeonjun figured that his friend wasn’t going to say anything, so he decided to continue his monologue. 

“You know.. You’re like the light. You know the dual character of it? That it can behave like a wave but also like a particle?” 

“What in the world are you talking about, hyung?” Soobin’s confusion was apparent through his furrowed brows. 

“I was meaning to say that you could behave like my friend but also like my boyfriend if you wanted to, god, you interrupted me and now it sounds dumb.” 

“What kind of bullshit analogy is that??” 

“I was trying to be smart while simultaneously being romantic. Can’t you appreciate it?” 

Soobin burst into loud laughter. Yeonjun felt how his face was getting hotter and he didn’t know if it was a result of him confessing, of the embarrassment, or if it was the heavenly sound of Soobin’s genuine laughter that he could never get enough of. In any case, he couldn’t bring himself to join his friend in his ecstatic mood, because he was still waiting for a response, but Soobin was nowhere near giving it to him. 

He noticed Yeonjun’s red cheeks soon enough and instantly got serious. Saying he felt himself redden up would be an understatement, he became _very aware_ of the moment. 

“I- I’m..” he looked for words. He fixed his hair, like there was anything to fix, thinking it would give him some time to think. “At what point.. did you start seeing it as something more..?” He finally said, shyly. 

“That’s not important. Whether _you_ ever saw it as something more, is.” 

Yeonjun’s voice was deep and determined, but he was just really good at acting. He was actually still as flustered as before.

“Well..” Soobin said quietly and hunched his back, making himself smaller. “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t cross my mind.” 

  
  


Yeonjun’s eyes widened. So did his smile, and he couldn’t hide the surprise Soobin’s words left him in. “It DID?” 

He sat closer, instinctively Soobin slid further away. “What exactly?” 

“I don’t know..” he almost whispered, still violently hot on his cheeks. Yeonjun was so close, he could almost feel his breath on his skin, but he didn’t mind. It was kind of nice. “I thought about us.. being.. more than friends..? Don’t laugh.” 

Yeonjun didn’t feel like laughing. He felt like passing out. 

“So you’d like that idea?” 

Soobin shrugged, but nodded right after. “Yeah.” 

_Soobin likes the idea of the two of us being more than friends. Choi Soobin wants to be more than friends. The Choi Soobin. He wants to go on dates with me. Not friendly dates. Proper dates. With hand holding, and cuddling, and k.._

He pulled away. His face got serious once again, and it left Soobin confused. 

He looked the younger straight in the eyes.

“Wanna kiss?” 

Soobin’s heart was beating so fast. And he disliked it when that happened after an intense dance session, but somehow he didn’t dislike it now. 

And maybe if that wasn’t happening, and if his veins weren’t filled with adrenaline instead of blood, he wouldn’t find the confidence to do what he did.

He put his arms around Yeonjun’s neck and pressed their lips together. 

  
  


At first, Yeonjun was so taken aback, he couldn’t even close his eyes like how he should. He saw Soobin’s closed, though. He saw his pretty long lashes and he saw strands of his hair falling on his forehead.

And he felt Soobin’s soft lips pressed against his, and finally let himself get immersed in it. 

He took the lead. Tilted his head a bit so that their lips would fall into each others’ better. Licked Soobin’s bottom lip and made the younger exhale sharply. His hands travelled down his torso and ended on his hips, gently brushing his skin with his thumbs through the thin fabric of his shirt. 

It was painful to stop and take a breather, Soobin wished he didn’t need to breathe at all just for that. Yeonjun knew exactly what he was doing, or at least he made him feel like he did. And being held in his arms felt like where he should’ve been a long time ago. 

They kissed again, more slowly and steadily this time. Soobin stroked Yeonjun’s hair at the back of his neck, it felt like touching feathers. Yeonjun’s kissing was also like feathers, delicate, careful, soft. He could definitely force his tongue into Soobin’s mouth, and though the younger wouldn’t mind, it didn’t feel necessary right now, and so Yeonjun didn’t do it. 

_Delicate, careful, soft._

He suddenly stopped and frowned. He pressed his forehead against Soobin’s and spoke with his eyes still closed. 

“Soobin. Do you have access to the security cameras?” 

The younger almost flinched away from Yeonjun, but ended up just contently sighing. “There are no cameras monitoring this room.” 

The tension that filled Yeonjun a few seconds ago left as fast as it came. He breathed out. “I see.” 

He kissed Soobin again. 

\---

The leader for once didn’t hate waking up on Monday morning. 

Falling asleep was easy, dreaming about Yeonjun was easier. How could he not, when his cologne and fresh shampoo were still engraved in his memory like he held him in his arms two minutes ago. For a change, the projection Soobin was watching while sleeping was not a nightmare. It was gentle, and sweet, and new; like his feelings for a certain boy. He wondered if said boy had a similar experience.

He both did and didn’t.

Firstly, Yeonjun did not sleep as soundly as Soobin, and that was simply because he chose not to. After arriving to his room he dug out his diary and wrote down his feelings in fear of losing the memory of them. He knew, that with his hectic life and stress-filled schedule he couldn’t rely on himself completely- and not knowing what exactly he felt the moment he tasted Soobin on his lips for the first time- unacceptable. 

He replayed the scene in his head again and again as if it was his first kiss. It wasn’t, but frankly, none of the kisses he’s had in his life could compare. To Soobin, _his Soobin, no one could compare._

  
  


They could only smile at each other during breakfast, considering that none of their friends knew about how their hyungs had feelings for each other. Well, Beomgyu knew- at least about Yeonjun’s side. But it wasn’t hard for him to figure out there was _something_ going on when he saw how flirty Yeonjun was during their dance class, and Soobin, usually very dismissive about it, blushed and giggled instead. 

He kept it to himself, being the good friend he is. He couldn’t wait to freely tease them about it, though. 

He managed to do so by the end of the week; the two lovebirds were so obvious, they couldn’t keep the secret for longer.

\---

Soobin sighed. 

He was standing in front of the door to Yeonjun’s room. He knew he was inside, and that it would be so easy to just come in and pour his heart out. But he didn’t want to cry, especially for such a stupid reason, and he knew that might be what would happen. But if being Yeonjun’s boyfriend came with more advantages than just kissing the most handsome person in the universe, it was the support the older never hesitated to give him. 

He knocked.

He found Yeonjun, as usually, lying on his bed. He was reading something, and put the book down immediately when he saw it was Soobin who had knocked. 

“Can I?” He asked, and stepped in after Yeonjun nodded. 

He sat up and moved to the side. Soobin sat next to him, and he wanted to say something, but remained silent for a moment. But Yeonjun knew him too well and he didn’t have to guess twice. “Tomorrow is the last day, right?” 

Soobin closed his eyes. He couldn’t look into Yeonjun’s, because he knew exactly what look the older was giving him, and if he saw that, he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions. 

“Hey, hey, Binnie,” Yeonjun put his arm around Soobin’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “It’s okay, I know what that place means to you.” 

“It’s so hard, I’m so used to going there every weekend. Seeing you guys and making you coffee, and then _you,_ always waiting for me and taking me home..” 

He buried his head into Yeonjun’s chest. He wasn’t crying yet, but he was close to doing so, and Yeonjun knew. He rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. Soobin’s hair was wet, fresh out of shower. 

“I know, Bin. But we don’t have to stop visiting the place altogether. If anything, you can now just sit and relax at our table with all of us.” 

Soobin stayed quiet for a while. He focused on Yeonjun’s heartbeat and started rocking himself left and right to distract himself. 

“You’re right,” he whispered after. 

They stayed like that, Soobin in Yeonjun’s embrace, silent for a good minute. Their breathing synced, without them even realising. It felt right, and Soobin didn’t want to leave. 

“If I didn’t work there, maybe we wouldn’t be together.” 

If he hadn’t worked there, Yeonjun would not have been able to do what he did and confess to him the way he did. And since they started a relationship, he didn’t regret his actions once. To hear about how that might not have happened.. was a lot. 

He exhaled deeply. He felt how bittersweet those words were, and refused to let Soobin go with those thoughts. 

“Wanna stay here for the night?” 

Soobin pulled away and finally looked into Yeonjun’s eyes. They were full of gentleness, and love. Soobin nodded and let out a small sound, and it was everything Yeonjun needed. 

He turned off the lamp he was using for reading and covered both of them under the blanket. Soobin came closer, breathed in Yeonjun’s scent, that calmed him down. The bed was still too small for both of them, but it didn’t matter. The comfort Yeonjun’s presence was giving him was far greater than the comfort his own bed could ever give him. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, hyung,” he muttered. “I love you. So much.” 

Yeonjun smiled. “Love you too, Bin.” He kissed him on his nose and on his forehead. “I love you like I love corgis.” 

Soobin laughed and hit him in his arm. “Shut up. I should’ve known you were in love with me when you gave me that stupid mug.”

Soobin’s laugh. Yes, he can never get enough of that.

“Yeah. Should’ve known that too.

I should have known I was in love with you for so long.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
